The Heartfire
by Sarsalot
Summary: Based on the Obernewtyn Chronicles. Follows Elanor Seraphim, 2nd generation Obernewtynite, and features a lot of the original cast
1. Default Chapter

The Heartfire 

Disclaimer: The Obernewtyn Chronicles, along with all their characters, locations and situations, belong to Isobelle Carmody. All original characters are my creation.

Chapter One

The fire crackled, flames twisting into the faces and bodies of creatures both humanoid and fantastical, and I fancied I could see them dancing and running in the writhing flames. Screaming, now, the embers the teeth of a gaping maw … a log collapsed amongst them then, and I jumped, abruptly recalled to myself.

"Elanor?"

"Pardon?" I asked guiltily, and my father raised an eyebrow wearily, his face a study in exasperation. "I _asked,_" he said pointedly, "whether or not you were willing to represent us at the next Council meeting. As things stand now, I am unable to attend myself and it is as good a time as any for you to begin to assume some more responsibility in this area – you have certainly attended Council often enough with myself and your mother to know what to do." He frowned, looking as if he was already regretting suggesting this, given my behavior this guildmerge, but he was right. With all of Obernewtyn busy with the harvest and training, neither he nor my mother could really be spared.

Mother was somewhat more – blunt, in her reprimand. "Whether or not we decide to send you Elanor, _will_, of course, depend on your ability to _pay attention_."

I flushed, and ducked my head, glad that she had restricted her communication to a private sending – glad also, that she was not truly angry. Given her coercive talents, _that_ could be painful. I did not reply – mental communication was not allowed in guildmerge, but then, this was my mother, and she had never made a point of following rules.

"I think it a good idea. Elanor has certainly shown her capabilities many times in the past." Garth shifted somewhat, settling more comfortably back in his chair, attracting surprised glances from all around the table. As a teknoguilder, Garth rarely involved himself or his guild in Obernewtyn's affairs with the outside world, and his guildmembers followed his lead.

"That is, of course, supposing the councilors will listen to what she has to say." Roland pointed out, and Garth stared at him, startled.

"Why on earth would they not? She would carry a right to vote."

Roland sighed and spoke again, his voice a deep rumble. "I did not say they would refuse to allow her a vote, I said they might refuse to listen to any points she may make. After all, Elanor is very young still, and councilors are no more immune to prejudice than the folk they represent, even if they do not always speak it aloud."

"I don't see why that should be allowed to affect our decision in this matter." Interjected Gevan. "After all, by bowing to prejudice we only strengthen it.  Sending a young, female misfit may open some minds on the Council."

"Or set us at a disadvantage."

"Yet Elanor is of much the same age as Elspeth was when _she_ first began to treat with the rebels on our behalf, and age proved to be of little enough impediment in the case. Indeed, some of the councilors were that age when they began their political careers, or a little older."

Roland was frowning mightily. "There is a great difference between being an aid or scribe and sitting on Council, Gevan, and well you know it."

"And that is much the position Elanor occupies now! If all else fails, we can rely on the support of Dardelan, and Brydda if he attends."

I broke in. "I think I can manage to speak my own piece if I am sent, and I am thick-skinned enough to withstand the barbs of a Councilors speech, for sure. They have seen me there before, after all – and they only way they will learn other than any prejudice they bear is if they are shown otherwise, as Guildmaster Gevan has said."

A stunned silence followed. Indeed, I think most of them had forgotten I was even there, so caught up were they in the debate between coercer and healer. Then my mother grinned in amusement – and, I hoped, pride – and Garth gave a startled bark of laughter. "That settles it then. If she can silence us all and stop these old battleaxes in their tracks, I am sure Elanor can out-talk a few old Councilors."

My mother chuckled and, twisting in my seat, I saw why. Roland was still standing, mouth frozen agape at Garth's words.

"Oh, don't look so stunned, Roland. You _are_ an old battleaxe, an I for one think Ela perfectly capable of handling this small duty." She glanced at my father. "Shall we vote, then?"

He nodded. "Unless anyone else has any contributions they wish to make…? No? Then by all means, the vote. All those in favour?"

He raised his own hand, as did my mother, Gevan, Alad, Garth, Angina, and their various guildens and wards. Avra whinnied her assent and I wondered with some unease as I raised my own hand what kept Maryon's approval from this request – personal opinion, or something more? But, I reasoned, if she had foretold something she had obviously not thought it dangerous or important enough to bring before guildmerge as an argument. I saw my mother's frown as she observed Maryon, and pretended clumsiness as I shifted papers and bumped her arm. All too many of Maryon's predictions regarding those close to my mother going on expeditions had resulted in some misfortune, and I did not want her remembering this and changing her vote.

"Well then," my father murmured, noting the results of the vote on a scrap of parchment. "The matter is settled. Elanor will go to Sutrium for the upcoming Council meeting on my behalf. We will discuss the details of what must be mentioned there next guildmerge." He added, for it was late and growing very cold, and then murmured unnecessarily to me, "Make sure you are there."

I nodded, but in truth I scarcely heard him. I was going to Sutrium!

* * *

I found out Maryon's reasons the next day. As farseeker ward, I often ran various errands for my mother, in particular to the Futuretell wing of the house. I relished the opportunity to do so, for I was good friends with the futuretell guilden, Bronwyn. She was only a few years older than I and we had formed a bond in our early years in the Empath's communal nursery. As we grew older, however, training and increasing guild duties had taken up more of our time and I often lamented the way we had begun to draw apart, year by year.

I ran into Gevan on the way there – almost literally, for I had come round a bend in the long, deserted corridor, lost in my thoughts, and had barely stopped in time to prevent myself running into his broad back.

"Ah, Elanor." He shifted to allow me to walk more comfortably beside him, cluttered for of things and messages to be delivered and done. "Running errands for your mother again, I see."

I grinned. Gevan, with his ready sense of humour, had always been a favourite amongst my many 'uncles'.

"A ward's duty. I probably have something in here for you as well. But I don't mind – mama's got more than enough on her plate anyway so why shouldn't I run errands? Besides, it gives me an excuse to get away from all the new students." I said, and Gevan laughed openly at the expression on my face. One of the first laws to be passed before the legalisation of Misfit Talents a few years before my birth was that which require all people in the land to undergo routine annual testing for Misfit Talents, and, if they possessed any, to be sent to Obernewtyn for a period of time to be educated in the use and ethics of their talents. Many, especially the younger people, stayed beyond the required period and basic training, happy to learn a new skill. All too many, however, simply endured until they could rush home again and reenter their old lives, eager to forget both Talent and Obernewtyn. Since the very first place these trainees were sent was to the Farseeker guild, before shifting to learn with the guilds that were formed around their various talents, my primary guild was also the place where one was most likely to prejudice, rudeness, and plain fear. My combination of Talents and the practise of assigning a tutor with the same talents as the student meant I seemed to get an extra dose of these negative sentiments.

"Ela?"

I started, realising I'd allowed myself to drift away on my thoughts. Again. Briefly the face of my latest student came into my min. Her name was Selwyn and she was a sulky, pampered thing of fifteen or so, the only daughter of a wealthy merchant, who had been appalled to discover all at Obernewtyn pulled their weight and had responded to all my efforts to nurture her slight farseeker-coercive talent with the same bored disinterest. The girl's sole inclination in life, as far as I could make out, seemed to be to snare a wealthy bondmate and bear children. I sighed and dismissed her image with a flicker of irritation.

"What did you say, uncle?"

He grinned. "I asked how my favourite niece is enjoying the idea of going to Sutrium."

"Very much – it will be nice to have a change of scenery, and _I_ think I am more than ready to have some more responsibility with regards to Obernewtyn."

He smiled again, this time a little sadly. "Don't grow up too fast Ela," he warned, using my childhood pet name. "You want to enjoy the carefree ways of youth while you may. But," he said, and now his tone turned serious, "I hope you don't think I defended your fitness to represent us simply because I'm fond of you."

I shook my head. "Of course not. Indeed, I would be horrified if I thought you had. I hope I don't need to win people over using affection and sentimentality – above all, it would mean whoever it was wasn't think of the good of Obernewtyn first, and in such matters that must always be of the utmost importance." I gave a little frown of mock-gravity, only half joking, and he chuckled, reaching past me to knock on Maryon's door. Maryon herself opened it, bidding us enter in her airy, distant voice. I gave a courteous nod of my head and pulled a small package from my basket. "A missive from my mother, Guildmistress."

She took it with a nod, long, cool fingers briefly brushing mine. "Thank you, Elanor. Bronwyn is waiting for you." This last was spoken with the air of a futuretelling, although the message was quite ordinary, and not at all unexpected. She blinked and her eyes refocused, first on me, then on Gevan, waiting behind me. He pulled the door open. "Off you go, little one. You're not privy to everything yet, and I very much doubt you ever shall be.

***

Bronwyn was indeed waiting for me, on the steps that led up to the wing's main outdoor entrance in the late afternoon sunshine. 

She looked up as my shadow fell across her, eyes dark with worry. I sighed and sat down beside her, long used to her abilities and her tendency to use it to predict my location and intercept me.

"What is it, Bron?"

"I've had a truedream about you – so has Maryon, although she deciphered it more clearly than I."

A vague apprehension settled over me at her words, but I took a deep breath and cocked an eyebrow at her in a manner I had copied from my father while still a child, speaking with a brusque sensibility.

"You'd better tell me what it is then. Unless you've decided that all I need to know it that you've dreamt something. Not very helpful, though."

She glared at me and snapped, "It's not funny Elanor!" with such an intensity that my heart thumped in spite of myself. Displays of any sort of emotion from experienced futuretellers were rare, and more often than not the reason for it worrying.

"What did you see then, Bron? Is it about my going to Sutrium? My parents? The twins?" My younger sister and brother, twins Hannah and Ewan, could be irritating, especially when they used their empathic talents to wreak small- and large-scale havoc upon Obernewtyn, but I loved them dearly for all that and dreaded the thought of any harm coming to them.

She regarded me steadily. "I have seen a fork in your path."

I sat back, bemused. "A fork? That doesn't sound too terrible…" I was tempted to make a silly joke regarding the dangers of cutlery, but her earlier outburst decided me against it.

"If you go to Sutrium. One path leads to new beginnings – happiness, but also great responsibility. The other… leads to danger, destruction, a threat to all you hold dear and – your own death. I am sorry, Ela." Her voice faded to a whisper. I say frozen, badly shaken by her words. A threat? What possible threat could endanger my family and all of Obernewtyn? And my _death_?

At last I moved, putting an arm about Bronwyn's shoulder, for she looked so miserable sitting there, head on her knees, that I was moved to compassion. She returned the hug and I realized she was weeping. At last I spoke.

"What if I don't go? To Sutrium, I mean."

She shook her head, crying, and pulled out a kerchief to blow her nose. "Then the threat – whatever it is – will be much reduced, but not entirely gone. This is an old wound in Obernewtyn's history, and it will not come to a head the way it will if you go – or at least, the chances of it doing so will be very much reduced. But if you do go, you have the chance to eradicate it almost completely."

I frowned at her. "_Almost_ completely?"

She sighed. "It has to do with fear, and prejudice, and hate, and those will never be eradicated completely from life, no matter how hard we might wish or try. Don't tell your parents, Ela."

 I nodded. I had already made up my mind on that score – if they knew, they would almost certainly forbid me to go to Sutrium, and if I could stop this, then I had a clear duty to Obernewtyn to do so. 

_And maybe,_ whispered a mean little voice, _you can finally prove yourself to everyone and set yourself apart from your hero parents._

I quashed the thought firmly. I felt pride in my parents many accomplishments, both tighter and separately. And if it was a little difficult to live up to, then well – it was simply selfish of me to think that way.

"I have to go," I murmured, looking to where the sky darkened opposite a spectacular sunset. I rose and touched her shoulder. "Will you be alright?"

Bronwyn nodded without looking up, and I wished I could stay longer, but she was a young woman of nineteen and if I delayed any longer in delivering my messages mama would be sure to ask questions I could not easily answer, not shaken from my encounter with Bronwyn, and so, I picked up my basket and left.


	2. Chapter 2

!--This file created by AppleWorks HTML Filter 6.0--  
HTML  
HEAD  
META NAME=GENERATOR CONTENT="AppleWorks HTML Filter 6.0"  
META HTTP-EQUIV="Content-Type" CONTENT="text/html;CHARSET=macintosh"  
TITLEhtml2/TITLE  
/HEAD  
BODY   
  
PFONT SIZE=4BR  
Chapter TwoBR  
BR  
Disclaimer: The Obernewtyn Chronicles and all related characters and plot lines are the property of Ms Isobelle Carmody. No money is being made from this and no copyright violations are intended.BR  
BR  
It was several days before I got the chance to see Bronwyn again. Made more unpleasant than ever by a stint planting out on the farms, Selwyn was back in my care, her fair skin reddened by days in the sun, and a refusal of the healer lotions that prevented it - or at least made it less severe. Alad had privately told me I was welcome to her after an encounter with her when she had argued with two of her fellow planters - a young beastspeaker who had nearly been reduced to tears, and a coercer-novice who had reportedly slapped her hard enough to leave a mark on Selwyn's cheek for days after.BR  
I had not been present - being crossguilded to the beastspeaking guild, among others, I had already served a stint working on the farms, and returned to the duties of a Ward.BR  
Alad had set Selwyn to washing pots in the kitchen, and the coercer-novice to the harder labour of ploughing the far fields for a few days. BR  
I jogged to the now-closed library doors, hampered by my long skirts, and paused for a minute to compose myself and slow my breathing, late from what was meant to be another lesson with Selwyn - the girl had not even made an appearance, and she was was one who had arranged the meeting. It was the third time she'd done so and I had spent most of the time waiting running over in my head just Iwhat/I I was going to say to her when I finally caught up with the girl.BR  
The merge had already been called to order, and my father scowled at me across the room as I entered. You're late, Elanor. Do you realise one of the chief reasons we are here is to discuss your expedition to Sutrium?BR  
Mama sighed, placing a conciliatory hand on his arm. Calm down Rushton - we've only just begun, after all. She looked up at me as I seated myself in the empty chair next to her, and I saw an expression of mingled pity and deep weariness cross her features. Selwyn again?BR  
I nodded, and Alad spoke up, unusually vocal. Something needs to be done about that girl. She's out of order and she knows it - worse, she appears to enjoy upsetting everyone and everything about her.BR  
Mama rolled her eyes. Too true, and it's upsetting training. Attitudes like her's spread quickly from person to person, and we have enough trouble as it is with the people sent to us. She sighed. It's a pity we can't simply send her back home to her parents and let Ithem/I enjoy the company of the little monster they've created. BR  
Gevan sat forward, looking interested. If the little hellcat's too much for the two of you, here he nodded to myself and my mother. might I suggest an early transfer to my own guild? She's a coercer, after all, so she'd have come to us eventually, and a stint among people every bit as stubborn and argumentative as she is might do her good. In any case, something must be done with her while Ela is in Sutrium - Selwyn can't be left on her own to run amok in Obernewtyn. Perhaps Merret, he look at his guilden, Or even I could take her under our wing, so to speak. BR  
My parents nodded as one, and I eyed him doubtfully. If you think you can handle her, then yes, I'd be happy to let you have her. BR  
Gevan grinned. You shouldn't put so much confidence in me, Ela - really , it might swell my already over inflated ego. BR  
I sighed. My apologies - but she Iis/I a handful, there's no denying that. BR  
I'm well aware of it - I have read your reports, you know. BR  
Of course. I sat back, shaking my head slightly and wondering where all these guildmasters and mistresses found so many hours in the day to do all they must. I supposed I would find out eventually - I would have to, unless I wished to be truly dismal in my eventual role as Mistress of Obernewtyn. BR  
So, that's dealt with then? Queried my father. Excellent. Selwyn will go formally into Gevan's care, at the very least until Elanor returns from Sutrium. Ela, can you inform Selwyn of this turn of events next time you meet with her? BR  
If she turns up. BR  
He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, running a hand through hair now liberally sprinkled with gray, the single streak of white grown larger from how I remembered it from childhood, and I sat up guiltily, realising I was acting like a spoilt child. BR  
I mumbled. BR  
Ceirwan learned over the whisper to my mother, and I overheard him say that I might be older than she was when she first became a guildmistress, but not nearly as mature. I scowled, but quickly smoothed my expression when my mother cast a worried glance in my direction. She shook her head ever so slightly, pursing her lips in an unspoken message. IBehave, Ela./I Ela. BR  
I flushed - she Ihad/I seen, after all.BR  
Well then, my father was speaking again. Shall we move on? The next issue to be attended to is, I believe, your expedition. He nodded at me. What issues in particular, if any, do we need to have brought up at the Council meeting?BR  
I looked across to the futuretellers. Now was the perfect time for Maryon to bring up her dream, if she felt so compelled. She remained silent, however, face serene, and I breathed a silent sigh of relief. Beside her, Bronwyn looked miserable, but I was confident she wouldnt speak if her guildmistress did not.BR  
Alad raised a hand, signalling a desire to speak, and rose as Da nodded at him. We need to do something about the situation with the beasts in Sawlney - the prejudice there is worse than it is anywhere else in the Land and the translators weve sent are at their wits end trying to figure out ways to have people modify their attitudes. The problem is, the people who are causing the most trouble are the older folk, and I'm afraid their opinion of Misfits is no better than it is of beasts - in some cases, worse. Apparently theres an ex-Herder living in the town, and hes been doing his best to inflame the local populace - spreading rumours of monsters and demons walking among them in the guise of Misfits and beasts, and so forth.BR  
The older members of Guildmerge looked troubled, and, glancing at my mothers face, I saw how she had gone quite pale, her face and body tense. I recalled then with a slight shudder that her entire family had been murdered by the Herders when she was yet younger than I.BR  
Alad continued. ve spoken to the Councillor for Sawlney, but as yet hes had either no time or no inclination to deal with is, so they sent to us. They hope if its brought up in Council the matter will have to be dealt with - that we could force the Councillors hand, so to speak.BR  
I scribbled a note to myself about the matter, and Alad sat. I looked up. do you know this Councillors name?BR  
He frowned. You know, I do, but I cant recall... it began with an A, I believe. Rushton?BR  
Da was writing a note of some sort, and he answered without looking up. It was Aaron. Aaron of Sawlney ... He looked up at me. ll need to watch out for that one - hes a close-mouthed, tight-fisted bastard and I dont doubt that hed welcome the return of the old Council - provided, of course, he retained his position.BR  
I nodded. Why was he elected then? It seems absurd to appoint someone like that.BR  
His voice was calm, and he began to write again. At the time he was elected, Sawlneys businesses needed coin, and Aaron could generate it for them. Individually, hes quite wealthy - he owns most of the farmland in the area, and makes a healthy profit out of taxing the products he trades on Sawlneys behalf.BR  
Gevan frowned, learning his forearms against the table. It might be difficult to get Aaron to agree to doing something about the situation with the beasts, even if hes publicly confronted in Council - the Council elections are to be held soon, and Aaron will be looking to make himself popular with the locals - always assuming he wants to be re-elected.BR  
Which he will, from the sounds of it. Roland spoke, his deep rumble carrying clearly across the table, bringing with an obscure memory of being injured in the Healerhall as a child, Rolands voice soothing as he set splint and bandage, his gentle healing talent numbing the pain.BR  
The rich scent of burning pine reached me, and I shook my head abruptly, sitting up a little straighter. Privately I wondered what was wrong with me - I seemed to be constantly drifting into a dream these days. The logical thing to do would be to go and see Maryon, but if I did she might see more of what would happen if I went to Sutrium - and that carried the risk of her telling my parents.BR  
With the issue of the beasts in Sawlney dealt with, there were a few more things to be dealt with for the Councilmeet - mostly issues of goods-trading - and a great deal of issues that had nothing to do with me or Sutrium at all. I absentmindedly took notes, scribbling small images in the margins. When I looked down at them, I found the images dark and strange - wings of black and white beating against one another, bars of a window, closed doors, a sinister smoking chalice. Sometime during that guildmerge Bronwyn slipped me a note on a scrap of stained paper. It read, simply, see me after guildmerge. V. important - trueseeing.BR  
I frowned at it as if it to make it reveal its secrets, crumpling the note when my mother lifted her brows enquiringly in my direction. s wrong?BR  
I shrugged ambiguously, and she turned back to the meeting, stilling my hand as I made aimless sketches about my notes, and I felt a flare of irritation.BR  
Stop treating me like a child! I sent, earning myself a glare.BR  
Stop acting like one.BR  
I flicked her hand away and reclaimed my pen, barely resisting the urge to draw after every unnecessary not I took.BR  
BR  
/P  
  
P ALIGN=CENTER***BR  
BR  
/P  
  
Ps the matter with you? I snapped. You were sulking all through guildmerge, writing suspicious looking notes - do you think no one will notice?BR  
What about you? Bronwyn glared, and I felt perversely glad of it, for it seemed to be the first time shed altered her expression that day. Acting like a spoilt child in guildmerge - I am beginning to think your parents made a mistake in making you a Ward!BR  
I rocked back on my heels as if she had hit me, feeling the blood drain from my face. And Iwhat/I, I spat, hurt lending cruelty to my voice, Makes you think that?BR  
She rolled her eyes heavenward and I felt the urge to slap her. Have you considered Obernewtyn at all in this, as a Ward should? Its not just yourself youre putting in danger, you know. According to what both Maryon and I have dreamt, this could cause Obernewtyns destruction!BR  
I fought to restrain my temper. You said, did you not, that I had the chance to stop this thread, didnt you? To eradicate it?BR  
Bronwyn scowled, and I saw her grit her teeth as she replied. I did, but I also said that this would be far more like to come to a head if you went. The change that you can solve this is high, but in doing so have you thought what Iyou/I might be the one who brings it down upon us? Why not just leave it be? Tell your parents to send someone else, that Maryon and I have foreseen you should not go.BR  
I cried. m going, Bron! This is for me to decide and I have decided that it is my duty to Obernewtyn to go, and to do what I can.BR  
Bronwyn was silent for a moment. Or is it, she asked, and now there was a deep weariness in her voice, that you are doing all of this out of some stupid desire to prove yourself to your parents and everyone else that you seem to think cant see you for their deeds?BR  
I swallowed, brought near to tears by such harsh judgement by one so close to me. I dont have to prove anything to anyone. I said quietly. And now, if you have nothing to offer me but criticism. I shall be leaving. I rose and left quietly, feeling absurdly ashamed at her pronouncement. Because, after all, wasnt she right in a way?BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
/FONTFONT SIZE=2BR  
/FONT/P  
/BODY  
/HTML  
  



End file.
